Crimson Midnight: A Tale of Nocturne
by demonspawn909
Summary: A story of A summoner, Summoner's Rift, and Eternum Nocturne. Standard stuff, but you have to start somewhere.
1. Chapter 1, From Humble Beginnings

Our story starts at the beginning, and what better place to start than the Lobby?  
"Mid!"  
"Top!"  
"Supp!"  
"Jungle!"  
"Jungle Noc-Damn it!"  
"Hahaha!" The Faceless Summoner, named only 'JungJunkie' laughs at the unfortunate caller, but the lobby master smiles.  
"Pick Order Noob."  
"WHAT?!" cries out JungJunkie, but the summoner Darkblade smiles. "Great, so I'm guessing Jung is going to Tank?"  
The first bans are picked: Jax, Blitzcrank, Teemo, Yi, Aatrox, and Thresh, all excellent picks in a normal game.  
"F***, fine, I'll go Swain mid, but you better support when i call, noob."

Darkblade is still laughing at JungJunkie as he picks Nocturne, but he quickly opts for his favored skin: Nocturne might not like it, or he might, who cares? The crowd loves a good skin, and no skin is more loved than the Eternum. As the crowd begins to see the match up screen (loading screen) Darkblade swears he can hear the cheering all the way from Noxus for either Swain, their Ability Power Carry, or maybe, like it usually happened, all cheering at Nocturne's Eternum Form. What others don't know however, is how hard it is just to BIND Nocturne to one's will, to force him to live out his hell, much less what rings of fire he had to jump through to earn the dark, red and metallic nightmare. What people are never told is that the match up screen doesn't exist for a teaser, it exists to give summoners time to link with their Champions. With champions like Katarina, Garen, this is easy, seamless. With Nocturne... Well, certain matches have 'Technical Issues' and are 'Postponed' for a reason.

Darkblade walks into the room with the Blackened Nexus Shard. They say it used to be Purple, but Nocturne has much hatred, and much power in his little cage. Darkblade approaches the prison, trying to both open and protect his mind.  
As he approaches Nocturne in it's true form, Darkblade has to show absolute control, not even the slightest hint of fear, for if he does, the crowd won't ever see Nocturne, or at least, they won't see Nocturne under Darkblade's command.  
The creature's runic blue eyes glare strongly at the summoner, he is all too familiar with Darkblade's mind, and though he has some fear, it's not enough for a capitalization. No, this one is not so easy to devour as others that have tried.  
"I will be free Summoner, you cannot keep me here forever." Darkblade smiles at the remark, and jests with it.  
"What, we've worked together for weeks, I've lead you into victory at least half of the time, can't you treat your favorite sum-" Nocturne almost instantly brings a blade behind Darkblade's chin, the summoner almost flinches, but he's been threatened enough to suppress his fear.  
"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL! DO NOT DARE TO THINK ANY OF YOUR KIND ARE MY FAVORITE! WERE I GIVEN HALF THE CHANCE, I WOULD DEVOUR YOU ALL!" The creature glares, but Darkblade's taken a while, he knows time is short.  
"We can continue this game of threats and jokes later, but right now, I picked you, now obey or perish with me." Nocturne was greatly angered, but he was no fool, he knew what would happen if he devoured the summoner during a match.  
He is getting comfortable in this prison, he's not going to deal with a new one and he's CERTAINLY not dealing with the High Summoners. Begrudgingly, the black, ethereal being summons shards of metal to him, his blades quickly adapt and turn into straight blades of an unknown, but potent metal. His eyes gain a crimson glow as it's fists clench. Darkblade smiles, bringing the Nightmare into the field.

The others glare at Nocturne, daggers and sparks alight, the champions displeased to work with Nocturne, and the Summoners angry Darkblade took so long, but none of them know the delicate balance that must be kept, the deals that must be made. Darkblade is nervous for a few moments, but soon finishes linking his mind with Nocturne's essence, the announcer calms him more than anything else.  
"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" Miss Fortune and her summoner both (metaphorically) attack Nocturne and it's summoner.  
"What the hell were you doing-Having a cup of tea with Noct?!" yells out the summoner. "What black pit did you come out of, Nightmare?" remarks Fortune, a tongue like a well sharpened dagger. Darkblade quickly calms Nocturne and himself, used to these angered remarks.  
"Shut up and help me leash red." "Red?! Leash Blue, noob!" If they were on different teams, Darkblade would be keeping a vendetta against JungJunkie, they'd be take the brunt of every Leap, the pain of every Duskbringer, the nightmares from every Horror, but instead they are his 'allies'.  
The Lobby Host, known as 'Domination23' seems to be a lot more co-operative. "Let's go." Mordekaiser lugs it's heavy mace with it as it follows Nocturne to the brush near the Elder Lizard.

"I don't see why you aren't leashing blue...".  
"Because I'm using Nocturne, Nocturne uses attacks, not spells." Nocturne's eyes flare as Darkblade says 'using'. The nightmare never happy to hear such terms when referring to him. Other summons, Elise, Katarina, Garen, even Mordekaiser came of their own Vocation, but Nocturne? This is his eternal Prison, and his eternal Nightmare. The only relief he gets is when he can brutally murder 'Champions' with a good summoner, or in his prison, where he can be left to brood and seethe in peace. His thoughts are interrupted then the baby lizards dig their way up from the ground, along with their Mother... or is it Father-No one can ever tell. Nocturne's rage gathers and quickly becomes a blast of Crimson Energy, which, oddly, is always larger than his normal Duskbringer, not by much, but still. Mordekaiser runs in and quickly demands the Lizard's full attention with a well aimed Siphon of Destruction. Darkblade breathes a sigh of relief that not only is their leader reasonable, but also good with his Champion. Nocturne quickly begins slicing the Elder Lizard. It's clearly not happy as it forgets Mordekaiser and tries to attack Nocturne, only to be responded to with another Siphon and a potent blast of energy from the sky. Nocturne quickly finishes it's children with a well placed spin.

It isn't long before he hears the first call. "MID!" It appears Riven is pushing Swain hard. Darkblade sighs, his Jungle hasn't been good, with himself a few levels behind the lanes, but he is level six. Still, now's not a good time. He commands Nocturne to spin against the Ghosts, with the Nightmare happily turning them to ribbons, and placing it's Tether on the Wraith. Darkblade looks at the middle lane again, and as he finishes off the Wraith, Riven brings her blade down on Swain, killing him. Nocturne brings a shroud of sheer darkness over the entire Field, the champions shivering as Nocturne cries out-"OBLIVION!" Riven at first doesn't seem scared, until she sees a giant, red, glowing, spinning Nocturne charging at her. She's not ready for an engage, and attempts to Fall back, but Swain placed a Nevermore before he died, and quickly gets obliterated as Nocturne continues with his charge, the shrapnel tearing Riven to ribbons-almost literally. Her over-extension has been punished but Junkie isn't happy.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, NOOB?!"  
"Waiting for a good window, idiot. Do you even Jungle?" Darkblade doesn't even pay attention to Junkie's ranting against him as Nocturne clears out the minions and gets a small push on the tower, returning to the jungle before an enemy Xin Zhao can counter.


	2. Chapter 2, Of Shadows and Sharp Objects

Chapter 2:

Nocturne quickly finds himself along the river as Mordekaiser pings missing top lane. Nocturne has only a second to withdraw partially from the mortal plane as a small Shuriken charged with electric energy flies at him. Nocturne is thankfully able to withdraw quickly, and gains his bonus as Kennen runs up and becomes a giant ball of Lightning. Nocturne quickly attempts to sidestep, but is unsuccessful. As Nocturne gets Marked, he quickly waits for that perfect moment when Kennen turns back and quickly uses Umbra Blades against him, the small ninja quickly throwing shurikens at Nocturne. As Kennen prepares another attack, Nocturne quickly leashes Kennen's mind to his own and quickly throws a Duskbringer at him. Kennen's summoner tries to flash out, but Nocturne pursues quickly enough that the flash doesn't break the tether. Kennen is subjected to a great nightmare, and Nocturne uses this moment to close the distance between them. Kennen quickly throws his special Shuriken and a lightning bolt at Nocturne, the static charge suddenly pinning Nocturne down as Kennen reverts into a lightning ball and flees, the Duskbringer Trail fading before Nocturne can give chase.  
"Don't chase him."  
"What?! But he's almost-"  
"Recall, I've got a bad feeling about this..." Nocturne growls at Darkblade, but begins to channel his Recall. Miss Fortune, fashionably late, pings missing from bottom. Nocturne continues channeling as he sees Katarina running up and throwing her a knife, but she's just a split-second too late, as Nocturne returns to base.

"It appears your Instincts aren't bad, but you are still a Mistake."  
"Yea, I love you too, now update that dull Madred's Razors into a Wriggle Lantern, and get Berserker Boots" As Nocturne gathers the items, he notices the enemy team all has Crowd Control effects. Darkblade chuckles in Nocturne's mind and he is once again angry.  
"Well, you are getting the hang of it... After we finish building the Blade of Ruined Kings, We'll buy a Zephyr."  
"To this day I still don't understand your priorities."  
"Patience Nocturne, all in good time. Now that you've got those, let's return to the Jungle." Nocturne snakes away from the shop as all three lanes ping for assistance.  
"Kennen and Riven pushing Top!"  
"Screw that, We got Xin and Soraka Bot!"  
"What about Mid?! Katarina's Ult is off cooldown!"  
Darkblade takes a moment to think... Which one is the worst?  
"Heading top!" As Nocturne turns west, a ping is shown on the map. The others definitely don't approve, but Darkblade couldn't care less.

As Nocturne makes his way to the top lane, where Kennen and Riven are about to bash in the tower, Darkblade takes a moment to watch the other two turrets get overwhelmed. All of them are forced to fall back, but Top is still standing stronger against the tide, for the moment...  
"Well, you certainly didn't take long to join the party!" Dominator whispers to Darkblade. "Now, how about we show these two some Hospitality?" Mordekaiser charges up his mace as nocturne gets in range, the Tower falls, but neither one seem to really care as Nocturne throws a Duskbringer at the two. Kennen turns into a ball of lightning (predictably) and evades the blast, but Riven is too slow to react and gets hit on the edge of the energy blast. Nocturne ignores everything and runs straight into Riven, her charge ability cute, but pointless as he begins cutting her down in her tracks. As he continues pounding on her, he notices she's already low on health and Darkblade smiles."Do a Joke."  
"Have you lost your mind?!"  
"Do. A. Joke. In front of her." Nocturne smiles at the unorthodox, and yet satisfyingly cruel proposition. He quickly positions himself just a few feet in front of Riven and jumps into the air, arranging his blades outward. He begins spinning downward like a drill, slicing against her like no attack he's ever seen.  
"WE HAVE LEARNED OF SPIN TO WIN-" Normally, the motions would be harmless, but so close to Riven, the blades tear at her and blood flies as he tears her apart in a way so unorthodox, that the entire match is paused by watching referees.  
"Wait, can Nocturne even DO that?!"  
"What is-I don't even..."  
"wow... Killed by a JOKE, that's a new one."  
Summoners in white robes teleport down to the match and the crowd is left speechless as the referees check the legitimacy of the technique. After talking for a few moments, a ruling is reached.  
"We're in a good mood, and this was so original we'll have to get a recording of this, it's fair! But if you try this again..." Nocturne sighs, there goes his funniest way to kill enemies.  
"I understand, won't happen again."  
One of the referees is still chuckling as he gets elbowed in the gut. The Referees vanish and very quickly, the battle resumes. Sadly however, Nocturne is not in range to catch up to Kennen, who escapes unscathed.

As Mordekaiser and Nocturne clear the lane (and even get the enemy tower down thanks to the minion wave) they recall back to base. Mordekaiser quickly splits up and heads bottom lane as Swain glares at Nocturne.  
"Well, so nice of you to come back! Katarina is still pushing mid, get your items and let's go!" Darkblade quickly checks Swain's item build, and is happy the Grand Tactician is building magic resistance. He quickly buys a Vampiric Scepter and follows Swain.  
It's not long before they reach mid and Katarina smiles at them. "Shadows, Swain? It seems you are all out of strategies..." Nocturne annoyingly throws a Duskbringer, but Katarina vanishes and appears behind him. He smiles and starts wailing on her for a second as Swain takes the opportunity to turn into a bird and command his pet bird to start attacking. Darkblade quickly commands Nocturne to put a Tether on Katarina a half second before she starts her Death Lotus!  
"Shroud of Darkness!" the now tiring voice rings in it's head as Nocturne is only able to actually dodge ONE knife before he returns to the mortal plane, but it is enough. Katarina is quickly forced to see a horrifying vision, breaking her momentum as the Turret quickly begins pounding on her with very potent attacks. She attempts to flee, but Swain acts first and lands a Nevermore, forcing her to stay for two agonizing seconds as they cut her down.  
"We need to reinforce Bottom Lane now!" Swain says, but Nocturne is already floating into the jungle.

"OBLIVION!" is the first thing Soraka hears as the giant dark-red mass rushes at her, the sheer potency of the Impact and the surprise attack almost knocking her back. She attempts to summon the Wrath of the Stars on Nocturne but he expected this, quickly withdrawing from the plane and coming back all the more nightmarish. She quickly silences Nocturne as Xin Zhao charges at him, forcing him to focus on the Demacian Soldier rather than the healer... But that certainly didn't mean he couldn't hurt them both. As the Turret begins firing on Xin, Nocturne takes a moment to reposition and then hits them both with a Duskbringer. As the red blast of energy flies at her, Soraka tries to run out but the Duskbringer just BARELY lands the hit and the Nightmare gives chase, empowered by a sudden Song of Celerity. It only takes one second to close the distance and deal a near-lethal blow as Miss Fortune positions and quickly lets out a massive barrage of bullets... Annoyingly, Miss Fortune is awarded the kill, and finishes off Xin. Darkblade says nothing as he forces Nocturne to recall.


End file.
